Second Renaissance Wikia
An encyclopedia for Sean McKnight's Second Renaissance series that . since August 2015. '''The Second Renaissance is a futurist series written by American engineer and writer Sean McKnight (YNot1989). He began creating this series in 2007 and reworked it over the course of years to its current form. The Second Renaissance chronicles the next century of politics and war, science and technology, culture and history through the lens of realist forecasting via high concept sci-fi. Originally envisioned as a Utopian sci-fi universe, the series has evolved into a brutally realist look into the next century and beyond. The Second Renaissance started life on Future.wikia, and the bulk of its material is still there for all to enjoy, however, it has been given its own site because Future.wikia could not contain it any longer. "Once in a great while, civilizations undergo a period of massive society change effecting everything from economics to culture. In the 14th Century, Western Civilization underwent the first change of this kind, and since then many smaller ones have occurred across the globe. The Age of Enlightenment, the Industrial Revolution, the Information age. However none of these smaller revolutions compare to the magnitude of change that occurred during the Renaissance over three centuries. In the 22nd Century the world entered into the Second Renaissance. This is the story of how that came to be." Slider SR_Timeline.png|link=Timeline|linktext=Chronology of Events Joseph_Loveridge.png|link=Joseph Loveridge|linktext=Character spotlight: Joseph Loveridge Cold_War_Logo.png|link=Sahara War|linktext=The conflict in the Sahara FloodMap.png|link=The Flood|linktext=A Rising Tide Society and Technology * Armor * Virtuals * Wearable Computers * Genetic Engineering * Nanotechnology * Non-Human Civil Rights Movement * Augment Rights Movement Aliens and Non-humans *K'lerin *Moraks *Tel-bn *Androids War and Politics * Timeline * 21st Century * 22nd Century * Great Reset * Quantum Economic Model * Third Mexican War * World War III Planets * Earth * Mars * Luna * Venus If there was a book set in the Second Renaissance universe, what would you want it to be about? The Flood World War III The Guardiola Incident The Belt Pirate Wars The Third Mexican-American War Vote now! See more > bloglist date Blog posts We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! | Wiki tutorial | Help pages If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you noticed an article from Future.wikia is missing to the series, please to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, just get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Planets Category:Browse